User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/King Dedede
<< Zelda | All 4 U | Lucario >> Revealed: January 10, 2014 All bow to Dedede-daio! King Dedede is back and revamped for Smash! Now dawning a design reminiscent of his design from Kirby: Right Back At 'Ya! the King is back and as stated by Sakurai is now ready to give off more emotion than ever before seen in Smash! King Dedede keeps his classically powerful forward smash, sky-high Super Dedede Jump, his Neutral Aerial, devastating Jet Hammer, belly bumping idle animation, his chanting down taunt and his ever so alluring duck. King Dedede's emotion range has been well expanded from Brawl, now sporting sweat drops from the heat of the Jet Hammer and jopping his jaw after being hit. He even appears to be introducing pallete swaps in his second screen shot. Needless to say King Dedede's bringing a lot to the table. All hail the Great King Dedede! SSB4 DDD Screen 1.jpg|Dedede and Kirby fly through the sunset. SSB4 DDD Screen 2.jpg|Is it just Mario Galaxy's angelic lighting, or is King Dedede wearing his fabulous pink robe? Whatever the case is, Dedede still appears to be sweating in the cold vacuum of space. The Jet Hammer must be pretty hot. SSB4 DDD Screen 3.jpg|The King bumps his big belly. SSB4 DDD Screen 4.jpg|King Dedede gets Villager ready for his beating. SSB4 DDD Screen 5.jpg|Dedede sends Toon Link and Fox using the Super Dedede Jump. SSB4 DDD Screen 6.jpg|Fox uses the Fire Fox to defy King Dedede's authority. SSB4 DDD Screen 7.jpg|Dedede is dazed on the Battlefield. SSB4 DDD Screen 8.jpg|"Maybe after one more nap and some lasagna I can-- SSB4 DDD Screen 9.jpg|"Get into shape?! If I can get the Hunchback of the Koopa Kingdom in shape I can crack you Dedede!" SSB4 DDD Screen 10.jpg|King Dedede and his "ladies" relaxing in Gerudo Valley. Moveset Special *Inhale: Inhale opponents and use Star Spit. **TBA: **TBA: *Gordo Throw: Throw a Gordo but beware! Wise opponents can send your invincible spiking ally back at you. **TBA **Bouncing Gordo: This one bounces back and forth across the battlefield. It lasts a while but the hits don't do as much damage. *Super Dedede Jump: The great king's classic move from the original Kirby's Dream Land. This high jump is followed by a spiking downfall. You can cancel the fastfalling downfall by simply pressing up mid jump. **Rising Dedede: This variant is quite the inverse of the Super Dedede Jump; it attacks on the way up instead of down! **Quick Dedede Jump while it's much faster than it's brethren, it doesn't go as high or hit as hard. *Jet Hammer: Charge up a mechanical hard hitting hammer for some massive damage and knockback! Charging it too long will lead to some recoil damage however. **Armored Jet Hammer: Enjoy an unstoppable, Super Armored swing at the cost of more recoil damage and dealing less damage period. **Dash Jet Hammer: You go slower and are pushed back slightly by the power but do a quick and powerful dash when it's done. *Dedede Burst: This violent move features King Dedede drawing in opponents with his inhale and bombarding them with bombs and vicious hammer hits! Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Tornado Hammer; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Dash Attack (Dedede Flop; Kirby's Dream Land) *Strong Side (Spinning Hammer; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Strong Up (Headbash; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Strong Down (Dedede Wheel; Super Smash Bros. 4) Smash *Forward Smash (Hammer Slammer; Kirby's Dream Land) *Up Smash (Shielding Hammer Smack; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Down Smash (Hammer Spin) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Flying Penguin; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Forward Aerial (Flip n' Hammer Hit; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Backward Aerial (Backwards Uppercut; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Upward Aerial (Whirling Hammer; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Down Aerial (Downward Hammer Slammer; Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Grabs *Pummel (Headbash) *Forward Throw (Putt-Putt!) *Backward Throw (Fore!) *Up Throw (Up You Go!) *Down Throw (Ground Slam) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: The Great King holds his hammer up and spins in thrice while laughing. *Side: Dedede holds his hammer horizontally in front of him and spins it, laughing maniaclly at the same time *Down: Dedede spins in a circle while petting his belly Stage Introduction *Dedede is walked in via a palanquin held by Waddle Dees and jumps off of it. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Level Complete: Kirby's Dream Land *Dedede slaps his belly twice as an onlooking Waddle Dee stands idly near. *King Dedede agressively spins his hammer above him while breaking a sweat. *King Dedede slams his hammer to the side of him and smiles for the camera. Palettes #King Dedede #Pink Air Ride Alt #Air Ride Alt + Yarn Waddle Dee Belt #Purple Air Ride Alt #Kirby 64 Menu Theme #Brown/Dream Land Dedede #Blue Outfit #Black Outfit Category:Blog posts